The Adventures of Cyclops and the Human Torch
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: Something I'm loving writing, Cyclops and Human torch win a 'competition' to have adventures together. Featuring guest appearance by the X-Men, Fantastic Four and Moleman, and that's just the first two chapters!


**A little idea I had brewing ever since I watched a trailer on Youtube. If anyone would like the video, I'll have another look for it, just ask in the comments or send me a message. Basically the video was about Cyclops and the Human Torch, Scott Summers and Johnny Storm respectively. So I thought what if they had had adventures all of their own, they're both quite kick-ass, but opposite in their personalities. I mean Scott, X-Men, Johnny, FF, Scott, Reliable, Johnny, Unreliable, Scott, Faithful to women, Johnny, womenizer, Scott, Follows the rules, Johnny, Makes up his own.**

**So here it is my own little attempt at making a story about these two. I will label the chapters as though they are issues of a comic, who knows in time I may even design front covers. Don't worry, I'll post them here or I'll give you my link for my DeviantArt account.**

* * *

"So is he really gonna' be here?" Kitty Pride questioned, her nervous yet excited voice drifted through. Other chatted among themselves, spouting off different phrases as they went, such as,

'So what, big deal, he's only...like, fire!'

'Yeah but won't it be cool, someone from the Fantastic Four...here...in our homes!'

'He'll only be here briefly, remember?!'

'Mein got! You are all making such a prattle, could you not have some self-restraint?'

'Ah agree with Kurt, don't y'all think this is a bit childish?'

'If you think it's so childish, why were you at the window from 4am this morning, Rogue?'

'Ah was checkin' ta' see if any of y'all losers were here...Shut up anyway, Bobby!'

'Children please, I'm sure Mr Storm won't want to be bothered by you. Besides aren't we missing someone very important out?'

'Who, Professor?'

'I think you all know...'

'No! Tell us!'

And on the chatter went, droning into Scott's thoughts and then back out again. He had secured the prime seat by the window at a ridiculous hour this morning, but yet he was still not tired. It must have been an after-effect of the built up excitement. Scott was to set off on an adventure with Johnny Storm, the coolest guy on Earth, and yet, he was so worried. There had been a 'lucky dip' for both teams, resulting in a prize of one member from each team joining together and spending two weeks together, hopefully getting a break from the rest of the team but really, as Scott had hoped, stopping some different bad guys for once, Magneto's plans had begun to grow tiresome and predictable, Scott felt he needed a challenge.

The voices continued, but Scott paid them no attention, but one caught him off guard.

_Scott? Are you OK?_

It was Jean. She had obviously realised that the only way to get his attention was to talk telepathically. Scott returned the gesture by turning in her direction and shrugging. It was clear from everyone else's expressions that they knew what they were doing but not what they were saying.

_You sure? You look slightly...worried, no, that's not the word, umm, scared?_

Scott decided to rally some thoughts her way.

_I'm really fine, sure I'm a little nervous, I mean last night I didn't even want to do this. If you hadn't talked me into it, I...wouldn't be here right now. Thank you for caring, but I'm truly fine._

Jean placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

_If you say so, but I'll still be worried about you!_

Scott laughed, causing some of his fellow students to turn to him with a puzzled look. Kurt walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you OK, Scott?" Not wanting to let the others know, Scott tapped his head. Kurt understood instantly and smiled back. Scott turned back to Jean.

_Jean! If you keep being so funny, people are going to wonder!_

Jean giggled softly, preparing her next response.

_Let them! It might be fun!_

But then another voice interrupted, Scott knew it could have only been two people, Professor Xavier or Emma Frost, the latter of which it was. Scott knew she was jealous know Jean was back, but it didn't matter, their relationship had been put on hold, Scott knew it wouldn't be long until Jean had passed away again, but he would never let her know that. That was Scott only secret from her, that he and Emma had a strong relationship while Jean was dead, it was possibly one of the worst things he could do to her, but he loved them both, and neglecting his feelings would also be wrong.

_If you two 'lovebirds' _Scott almost heard her convulse on the word, _are quite finished, he's here!_

Scott turned around to face Emma, she forced a smile and he saluted to her. The chatter continued only now there was a few squeals and the pitch had increased greatly.

Jean wandered over to the window, Scott noticed she pressed close to the window, when Johnny got out of the limo. He walked slowly admiring the usual attention. Tipping his sunglasses, he smiled directly at Jean. His glasses began to rise from his face, Jean was using her telekinetic powers to levitate them. Johnny appeared astounded, he had missed the pre-briefing in which he would have learned about each of the X-Men, their powers and temperaments. Just as Johnny went to snatch the glasses from mid-air, Jean snapped them. She sent a stray thought his way.

_Whoops!_

He turned to her mouth agape and mouth the single word, 'Designer'. Kurt teleported out next to Johnny, giving him a small shock, but he recovered. He had frequently seen the X-Men on TV and despite not knowing many of the others, Kurt was quite distinguishable. Johnny turned back to the window and used his finger to draw out the words,

OH YEAH!

The fiery words dissipated after a few seconds and Kitty almost swooned. Kurt led him to the door, where he entered quite quickly. The Professor turned to Scott, his wheelchair had been hooked up to his mind, using alien technology from the Shi'ar Homeworld, donated by his close friend Lilandra.

"Scott, do you have all your belonging?" Scott nodded to the Professor.

"Yes, Professor, Jean helped me pack last night."

"Good, now remember. Mr Storm, over there," He pointed to Johnny, who was now in the room and showing off, "is quite a loose cannon, as I'm sure you're aware. Try to take care of yourself, and if the need should arise, him. Well, Scott, all I can say now is...have fun!" The Professor said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Professor, don't worry. I'll be fine, it'll be...a blast!" Scott said, forcing the last two words. The Professor sent a querying look his way, but was reassured when Scott began to approach Johnny.

But Johnny had already noticed him. He grabbed his hand and shook it thoroughly.

"Nice to meet you, Scotty, how you doin'?" He asked. Scott tried to shrug off the bad nickname by correcting him politely. Everyone else watched in awe.

"It's just Scott..." He mumbled. Johnny, oblivious to the fact that Scott had even spoke, continued talking.

"So I was wondering, Scotty, maybe we could go to the Baxter Building, Sue wanted..." Scott tried again to correct him in the nicest manner possible.

"It's Scott, not Scotty.." He mumbled once more, but Johnny, again, continued to ignore him.

"She thought that maybe we could drop off some stuff, think I've got a list, wanna' hold it, Scotty?" Scott was close to the edge, he was so gonna' smack this guy in a minute if he didn't get his name right.

"Look, it's not Sco..." But Johnny cut in again, this time, however, his way paying some attention, however minimal.

"What's that Scotty? Did you..." Scott finally erupted, his anger at this man was explosive.

"LOOK, IT'S NOT SCOTTY, OK?," Johnny tried to reply, clearly shocked, but Scott gave him no chance, "IT'S SCOTT! CLEARLY YOU'VE NEVER BEEN AROUND CIVILISED HUMAN BEINGS BEFORE, HAVE YOU? AND I AM NOT A KID, GOT IT? YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST INFURIATINGLY ANNOYING PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET!"

Johnny stood there, his mouth wide open. His eyes sunk and looked extremely embarrassed. He managed to choke out a few words,

"_I'm...sorry, look..._Scott," Johnny made sure he got the name right this time, "_I didn't...mean to, I'm sorry"_ Scott shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. You don't have to worry, I'm not normally like that..." Scott replied. Johnny felt a sudden burst of confidence.

"Well, then Scott, we've got to be going. Lot's to do!" He chirped, his naturally cocky attitude returning. He grabbed Scott's shoulder and dragged him out of the room, leaving Scott only seconds to grabs his things. He missed his second suitcase, but Jean helped him. She picked it up with her mind and lifted it out of the room, without even moving from her spot by the window. Johnny dragged Scott into the limo and picked up his second suitcase, which Jean had conveniently placed next to him. He launched the case into the limo after Scott, hearing a loud 'Ouch!' from inside.

"Whoops! Guess I am a klutz!" Johnny called after Scott. Johnny clambered into the limo as well, sitting on the far side. Scott managed to resurface near the only non-blacked out window. He mouthed the words 'Help Me!' to the others, stiffling a few unappreciated laughs.

Both Jean and Emma sent him telepathic messages. Jean's was,

_Don't worry about it, have fun!_

And Emma's,

_She is going to drive me crazy, you just try to have some fun while I blow her and/or my brains out!_

Scott noticed one thing similar in both girls messages, despite how different they were, they both wanted him to have fun. Perhaps it would be the right thing to do, considering the person that he was with was probably considered the funnest person on Earth. Johnny interrupted his thoughts.

"Right we need to go shopping later, I want to buy you some new clothes. That _costume _of yours is a little...cheesy for the streets. But first I want to drop off at the Baxter Building, my sister, Sue, she said she wanted to see you before we left. She has a crush on you," That gave Scott a confidence boost, "I can't understand why? You're so plain!" And there it goes. Scott sunk into his seat, feeling slightly depressed. Perhaps he could get the Thing to sit on him, maybe that would get him out of this moron's path of destruction.

"Buckle Up!" Johnny said, a martini already in his hand. Scott grabbed his seat-belt, which was already fastened. Johnny tried to hand him a drink but he refused. He tapped on the window to the driver and he turned around, Scott realising who it was instantly. Reed Richards! Johnny's brother-in-law. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad, at least with Reed driving Johnny couldn't cause to much trouble.

"The Baxter Building, Driver, and make it snappy!" Johnny barked playfully. Reed nodded and pressed a large, red button. Scott instantly broke into panic, when he felt the car shifting.

"What's the red button?" Scott asked nervously.

"Woo, this is so awesome!" Johnny called out ignoring Scott.

"What does the red button do?...Johnny?" He asked again, starting to sweat with fear. Johnny turned to Scott.

"You're gonna' love this!"

"What's the red button!!" Scott asked, but he was too late. The limo changed instantly. It was revealed to be the Fantaticar using a cloaking mechanism. The car took off into the air and began flying forward at great speeds.

"This!" Johnny replied, savouring in every moment. He lifted his glass into the air ecstatically! Scott sat in his seat, terrified.

"I didn't want to know that much..." Scott mumbled, feeling slightly nauseaus.

* * *

**What do you think, I actually really enjoyed writing this one. They're both really fun characters to work with. I was going to write a little final chat between Jean and Emma, but I felt it best to leave it the way it was. The X-Men are gone now and next issue, a guest appearance by the rest of the Fantastic Four and Moleman! So Until then Make Mine Marvel!!**

**See Ya then...**


End file.
